This invention relates generally to beauty products and more specifically, to a protective head shield for absorbing excess liquids and preventing the liquids from dripping from hair during application of various beauty treatments.
Beauty treatment of hair normally entails the application of varying amounts and kinds of liquids to the hair of an individual having the treatment. Often, as with a "permanent treatment", the liquid which is applied to the hair subjects the individual to discomfort caused by odor and excessive amounts of liquid dripping from the hair onto the facial area and clothing. Further, the liquid may be harmful if allowed to contact eyes, ears, or other sensitive areas. As a result, the individual must often bathe to remove the liquid from the body and/or must change from wet and soiled clothing into a dry set of clothing.
Beauticians attempt to solve these problems by applying cotton balls around the curlers which are positioned in the hair of the individual. The cotton balls quickly become saturated and heavy, causing them to fall from the curlers and demanding constant replacement and attention by the beautician. In addition, numerous towels are generally placed over the individual's face, shoulders and lap. However, the towels also become wet from the constant dripping of the liquid from the hair and the continuous falling of the saturated cotton balls. As a result, the towels must be continually replaced. The various treatments given to the individual by a beautician often times last for several hours. As a result, the individual having the beauty treatment must be subjected to and endure the discomfort of having wet and sometimes odorous towels placed over the facial regions, shoulders, and lap.
Apart from the discomfort to the individual, a major disadvantage of using towels in an attempt to keep the individual as dry and comfortable as possible is the cost incurred for cleaning and drying the multitude of towels soiled over a short period of time. In addition, many individuals who perform home treatments of hair without the aid of a beautician do not have the required supply of towels to successfully keep the subject of the beauty treatment dry.
There exists a need to provide an effective and cost efficient means for preventing the various liquids applied to the hair of an individual during a beauty treatment from dripping onto facial areas and clothing.